


Alien Planet Made Them Do It [10/52]

by andrea_deer



Series: 52 aspec drabbles/ficlets of 2017 [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Carol's POV, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Sex Pollen, also Bones/Carol, and Spones, and generally McSpirk, aspec drabbles, magically induced hints at McKirk, no actual sex happens though, same for Spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: "Captain," she said with the most professional tone and Jim looked at her slightly frowning, but still practically nuzzling into Doctor McCoy's touch.She sighed, reaching for her communicator."Something is wrong."10th of 52 aspec drabbles!





	Alien Planet Made Them Do It [10/52]

**Author's Note:**

> I used one of my own prompts for this one: _"Everyone in the group is influenced by sex/lust pollen that makes everyone experience sexual attraction to pretty much everyone or the first person they see. The ace in the group is the first one to notice something is seriously off."_ ([x](https://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com/post/144880604002/more-aro-andor-ace-spectrum-prompts))
> 
> Also, I'm kind of catching up with editing and posting fics this weekend, so yeah, don't be surprised by the amount of suddenly posted fics ;) Most of them were written for weeks or months by now, I was just too lazy to clean them up. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They've been on the planet for a few hours when Carol notices something is most definitely off. She's been one of the first ones dirtside this time. Mostly out of curiosity. She's not an expert on nature after all, but she is qualified to protect herself and she has the background in science, she was not slowing down the actual lookout. And, well, she was curious. She was now serving on board of the Enterprise, the ship made specifically for exploring the universe, and while of course she didn't quite join because of it or even really ever planned to be an explorer, it was quite possibly once in a lifetime sort of possibility. She decided to get as much as possible from it, so when the newly discovered planet was proved to have humanoid friendly atmosphere and didn't seem to host any violent race, she volunteered for the first away team and Jim welcomed her with a knowing smile. 

The planet seemed very nice. It was mostly covered in tall, grass-like fauna, with few short trees thrown in a mix. The colouration of it was most unusual, clearly, it was designed differently on the chemical level for its pink and yellow hue seemed to correspond with the ripeness but looked nothing like plants known on Earth. 

Despite the unusual view the planet seemed welcoming enough, after several hours they still haven't encountered any danger and more people were beaming down to explore the fauna and geological sites in detail. It was obvious everyone started to relax. The first away teams now mostly sat on the small patch of much shorter grass located in the middle of this giant field. It looked like a small clearing, oddly almost ideally circle. Mister Spock was still getting the data and carefully ordered the science team, but Jim was laying down, hands under his head, face up to the suns. The perfect picture of a relaxed captain, he was barely paying attention, though his half-closed eyes seemed to follow various crew members walking past. Especially if their uniform involved shorter skirts. 

All in all, rather typical sight of a relaxed Jim Kirk.

What was more worrisome, and Carol was surprised it took her so long to notice it, was Doctor McCoy who sat close to the captain and kept on looking at the crew as well. Now, she knew Doctor McCoy probably harbored some sexual attraction, at least from what she heard, but she never saw him so obviously staring at other crewmembers. He seemed more of the type who even on a date forces himself to only steal glances at anything but his date's eyes. 

Now he was rather shamelessly staring at the long legs passing him by and his gaze kept on wandering to the shamelessly sprawled before him Jim. As the captain stretched Doctor McCoy stared riveted at captain's tight shirt and small strip of skin that appeared at his waist. 

Carol almost blushed seeing that look and considered that perhaps she has misunderstood their relationship. Then again, if she had misunderstood it, it was clear they've never acted like that in public! Not to mention, Doctor McCoy, while currently preoccupied with the captain who was getting somehow closer and closer to him, his head now almost lying in doctor's lap, he certainly didn't reserve his observations to the man in question. His gaze followed other crewmates with simmilar heat and she could swear he groaned deep in his throat as Mister Spock bend over to pick up an interestingly colored rock form the ground. Jim must've heard it too since he chuckled quietly in response.

"I know, right?" his voice lower than usual and far more attractive.

Carol stopped dead in her thoughts and frowned at her own thoughts. Something was definitely odd. After a moment she took a deep breath and with as much scientific detachment as she could gather, she looked at the men before her and analyzed her thoughts and reactions. She never really considered another person attractive, not in a way that felt so charged. She never looked at another person and thought: "I want that". Even when she was younger and exploring her desires, when she considered actually having sex with others, trying it out, her attitude was so dispassionate that in the end, it turned her away from that idea.

Now she watched as Doctor McCoy's hand drifted to Captain's hair, playing with it and sliding to the shell of his ear, teasing the skin with the lightest touch and she felt the heat of arousal deep in her stomach which was more shocking than ever. She never enjoyed sex, not even in the vague sense of a fantasy. Whenever she indulged in such things her thoughts were purely focused on the pleasure she caused herself, not any thought up scenario or another body. Yet her imagination supplied the visions of Doctor's hands touching her skin, holding her close and sliding up her tighs, under her short skirt and- she gasped loudly and others looked at her and frowned at her shocked face and dark blush burning her skin.

The shock of it all seemed to at least partially break the spell and she looked around noticing the crew not only staring, but touching and some significantly missing from the group.

"Captain," she said with the most professional tone and Jim looked at her slightly frowning, but still practically nuzzling into Doctor McCoy's touch.

She sighed, reaching for her communicator. 

"Something is wrong," she told Jim before calling for backup and emergency beam up straight into the quarantine before anyone managed to protest.

It took a bit over an hour for the standard detoxicants to work their magic and most of the crew was back to their right mind. 

"Wow, okay," said Kirk, when the drug test the very amused Doctor M'Benga run on them finally came clear for most of the human crew, few others still stuck in the quarantine and Mister Spock allowed to leave the medical a full half an hour before humans with a superior smirk he will probably deny. "So, we're good now?"

"Of course we're good," Mccoy interrupted him, clearly annoyed by the whole situations and perhaps his reactions during it the most. "I think the difference is kind of obvious, Jim."

M'Benga snorted and Doctor McCoy glared at him.

Jim shrugged.

"I don't feel that different."

Doctor McCoy stared at him for a moment, clearly trying to understand if he was joking or not.

"Dear god, Jim. I'm half tempted to make it a medical recommendation for you to be accompanied by an asexual crewmember at all missions."

"I have Spock, don't I?"

"Spock, superior as he might feel right now, was too busy trying to steal glances at you to notice."

"He wasn't the only one, was he?" Jim said very smugly, but at Doctor Mccoy's glare decided to save himself. "If Carol hadn't suddenly finally notice what a sexy beast I am, we would be in much more serious trouble."

Doctor Mccoy groaned.

"Goddamn it Jim, only you would take such a serious medical emergency to stroke your enormous ego."

Carol smiled at them and their usual bickering, glad they were back to normal. Nothing wrong with encouraging that, was there? She smirked.

"Actually, I was rather busy staring at Doctor McCoy to notice you, Captain. I'm sorry."

She left the room accompanied by doctor's M'benga's laughter and Jim's outraged shouts. All in all, she thought, not a horrible first time on an away mission.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lordnochybaty.tumblr.com/) or come to my [ace tumblr](https://acesthetically-pleasing.tumblr.com) for more aspec goodies :)


End file.
